


Happy Birthday, Sir

by crochetaway



Series: Drabbles and OneShots [144]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:53:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26869240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crochetaway/pseuds/crochetaway
Summary: Hermione surprises Lucius for his birthday.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Lucius Malfoy
Series: Drabbles and OneShots [144]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/627092
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47





	Happy Birthday, Sir

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N: I couldn't decide who to gift a fic to for my 31 Days of Writing Challenge... so I put a call out on my Facebook page and got 14 prompts. This was a ton of fun and I think I might have to do it again sometime! I wrote 14 drabbles, over 6,000 words in one day!**
> 
> **This one is for klawdee890!**
> 
> **No beta, just Grammarly, all mistakes are mine. If you loved this (or hated it) let me know about it in a review! Find me on Tumblr at crochetawayhpff or Facebook at Shan Crochetaway. Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

“My, my,” Lucius said, surprised to see what Hermione had in store for him. She was kneeling on a cushion in his study. Completely nude. Hands clasped behind her back. “What did I do to deserve this?”

“Happy Birthday, sir,” Hermione said, not looking up from where her eyes were trained on the floor. Lucius’s breath caught at that last word. It wasn’t often that Hermione wanted to play like this. But it was his favorite type of play. A happy birthday indeed.

“And have I been a good boy this year, pet?” he asked, circling her, pleased with the straight line of her shoulders and the curve of her arse. He let the head of his cane trail down her spine and grinned when she didn’t even react to the chill.

“A very, very good boy, sir,” Hermione replied. “May I show you how good?”

Finally, she looked up at him, just moving her dark eyes to gaze at him. There was a slight uptilt of her lips, showing him just how much she was enjoying this.

“I think we may be able to come to some mutually satisfying arrangement,” he replied, running the head of his cane over her shoulders and down the slope of her breast. Her breath hitched then as her nipples tightened and Lucius almost decided then and there to chuck the play and get naked so he could fuck her senseless. But she had gone through all the work to set this up for him. He should enjoy it. “What did you have in mind?”

“I could start by undressing you,” she said, “if you’d like that. Then we could move on to massage. I’m sure you’ve had a difficult day.”

Lucius hummed, liking where this was going. “And then?”

“And then, I was hoping you’d let me suck that beautiful cock of yours.” Her voice was breathless as she spoke and Lucius hardened at the sound.

“It seems a fine plan,” he agreed. Her smile bloomed into a grin and she leaned forward and began untying his shoes. Next went his socks and finally, she was on her feet.

She took his cane and placed it on his desk, then returned, to begin with his robes.

“This is a pleasant surprise,” he told her as she pushed his robes from his shoulders and began unbuttoning the shirt beneath.

“One you deserve, sir,” she said, reminding him to stay in character. “May I?” She had his shirt off now and her hands hovered over the closure of his trousers.

“Please,” he murmured suddenly feeling breathless. She hadn’t touched him in any way that would be considered sexual, and yet, he found himself straining, hard as a rock.

“You’re too tense, sir. You work too much,” she admonished lightly after helping him out of his trousers and pants. “Come sit.” She led him to the leather chair behind his desk. He was pleased to feel that she had warmed it before he sat.

Instead of standing behind him, she straddled him, setting her hands on his shoulders and beginning to rub them.

“I know a way we can relieve some of that tension,” he suggested as he placed his hands on her thighs and slowly dragged them up her body.

“Mmmm, does this help, sir?” she asked, rubbing more firmly at his shoulders.

“Maybe you can move them a little lower,” he suggested. One of his hands brushed the swell of her breast, just below her nipple and he reveled in the way she bit her lip to keep from reacting. He decided then and there he was going to do his damndest to get her to break character.

_**~Fin~** _


End file.
